


To: From:

by eiqhties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Niall, Epistolary, M/M, Niall-centric, Solo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>To:</b> Zayn<br/><b>From:</b> Niall<br/>is it abt me ??<br/><i>[Seen: 03:58]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To: From:

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кому: От:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155165) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



**“ZAYN’S ‘PILLOWTALK’ IS THE MOST SUCCESSFUL SONG OF 2016 SO FAR”** **  
** - _  "TeenVOGUE _ " 05/02/16

**“ZAYN MALIK’S DEBUT SOLO SINGLE GOES STRAIGHT TO NO 1”** **  
** \- " _ The Guardian"  _ 05/02/16

  
  


**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
Fucl … shoulda deleted this # when louis did ….   
_ [Seen: 03:19] _

**From:** Zayn   
**To:** Niall   
Are you drunk?   
_ [Seen: 03:24] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
hammerd… not my fault.. y new song ‘s good.    
_ [Seen: 03:34] _

**From:** Zayn   
**To:** Niall   
didn’t think that youd listen to it   
_ [Seen: 03:35] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
not my fault abt that either ….!    
_ [Seen: 03:35] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
it’s rlly good , tho   
_ [Seen: 03:35] _

**From:** Zayn   
**To:** Niall   
thanks, mate x   
_ [Seen: 3:37] _

**From:** Niall    
**To:** Zayn   
is it abt me ??    
_ [Seen: 03:58] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
fuck ….. msorry    
_ [Sent: 04:36] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Zayn   
i miss you .   
_ [Sent: 04:49] _

  
  


**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOffical _   
Never drinking again ….   
10/02/16, 2:23 PM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ @temporary_fixxx haha !! Nothing like that … I just shouldnt have my phone when drunk …!   
10/02/16, 2:34 PM

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ @NiallOfficial hahahahahaha!! #OhNoNiall   
10/02/16, 2:41 PM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ @Louis_Tomlinson you wouldn’t be laughing if you knew, mate …   
10/02/16, 3:01 PM 

  
  


**From:** Zayn   
**To:** Gigi   
tell me not to drink myself into a stupor please xxx   
_ [Seen: 15:25] _

**From:** Gigi   
**To:** Zayn   
Don’t do it! It’s 3pm zayn!!x   
_ [Seen: 15:26] _

**From:** Gigi   
**To:** Zayn   
Why are you drinking? x   
_ [Seen: 15:26] _

**From:** Zayn   
**To:** Gigi   
niall texted me last night. x   
_ [Seen: 15:27] _

**From:** Gigi   
**To:** Zayn    
Shit. I’m coming over!! xx    
_ [Seen: 15:28] _

  
  


**zayn** posted on Instagram   
“With the girl”  _ 1h _

**niallhoran** liked  **zayn** ’s photo.  _ 1h _

  
  


**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**Subject:** The internet   
Hello, Niall!   
D’you know that the internet is public, like, for everyone to see? Because Louis saw that you liked Zayn’s instagram photo of him and Gigi - and now seems to believe that you’ve taken a Liam Payne-esque stance on the whole thing. Which is, as you know, having three hour long phone calls with Zayn at least once a week.    
I’m confused by this. Mainly because I like to think that if you were you would have told me, your best friend about it. Remember me, Niall? Remember?   
Also, I’m confused because it seems like a pretty stupid thing to talk to your ex-boyfriend when you don’t seem to be fully over the breakup yet. What is they say? “Half the time that you two were together is the time it takes to get over it?”

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** The internet   
Why don’t you just text me like a normal person? 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** The internet   
Normal is boring. And emails are the virtual equivalent of letters. I would write you a real letter, but I don’t know where you are at the minute - so I can’t. Well, I could. You just wouldn’t get it.   
Why are you liking instagram photos of your ex, Niall?

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** The internet (2)   
I drunk texted him the other day….. i just want him to know that I’m cool with him and gigi, or whatever. i don’t know. i keep messing things up. 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** The internet (3)   
You’re an idiot. Mum thinks so, too. You should call me so that I can shout at you for a while - and then fulfil my best friend duty by comforting you. 

  
  


**Liam Payne** _ @Real_Liam_Payne _ _   
_ NEW SONG! WITH @therealjuicyj !!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT [][][]   
14/02/16, 4:39 PM

**zayn** Retweeted   
**Liam Payne** _ @Real_Liam_Payne _ _   
_ NEW SONG! WITH @therealjuicyj !!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT [][][]   
14/02/16, 4:39 PM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ @Real_Liam_Payne siiiiiickk!!!! []   
14/02/16, 5:12 PM

  
  


**_“One Direction’s Liam Payne to go his own direction? Twitter interaction with past member Zayn Malik implies so”_ ** **  
** By: REBECCA SMITH for MAILONLINE   
**Published:** 6:30, 15 February 2016

When Zayn Malik, 23, of One Direction announced in March 2015 that he was leaving his band, teenage girls from all over were reduced to tears. Now, almost a year to the date it seems as though Liam Payne, 22, is going to do the same thing.    
Yesterday, at 4:39PM the boyband member posted a tweet reading, “NEW SONG! WITH @therealjuicyj !!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT [][][]” to which Zayn Malik responded, “siiiiiickk []”.    
This interaction caused fans to go wild with speculation. Juicy J, the artist that Payne has been working with, is a rapper with a genre of music closer to Malik’s own. Could this mean that a collaboration between the two boys is on the table? Previously, when asked in LAX airport, Payne said, “No,” to rumours that One Direction’s hiatus was permanent. However, he also claimed to, “love,” Malik. It seems to be that Liam following in Zayn’s footsteps could be becoming more and more likely.    
Neither Malik or Payne were available to comment. 

  
  


**To:** Liam   
**From:** Zayn   
i’m sorry man i didn’t think  that the mail would write something like that. i just wanted you to know that your song is good!! xxxx [][]   
_ [Seen: 10:02] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Liam   
it’s okay man it’s good to hear from you i’m glad you like the song xxxx harry said that niall was speaking to you what happened??? you said that you weren’t going to talk to him after the breakup because you missed him too much [][] xxx    
_ [Seen: 10:05] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Liam   
i’m just worried about you two youre my brothers, yeah?? xxxx    
_ [Seen: 10:05]  _

**To:** Liam   
**From:** Zayn   
i know. i miss you too bro x   
_ [Seen: 10:06]  _

  
  


( **3** ) Missed Calls from **Liam**

**To:** Niall    
**From:** Liam   
Niall talk to mee!!!!! iv been calling zayn i heard about the texts i love you man i’m here for you xxx   
_ [Seen: 11:13] _

**To:** Liam   
**From:** Niall   
Sorry, mate !!! was out w the lads there. thought zayn might say smth to you - saw about yr new song, lad !!! sick stuff xxxx love you man   
_ [Seen: 11:14] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Liam   
don’t avoid the subject niall!!!! thank you about the song but we’re talking about you and zayn !!! xxxx love you too   
_ [Seen: 11:14] _

**To:** Liam   
**From:** Niall   
i feel like i’m sixteen again li i dunno… i miss him and i told him. i feel bad for it. he’s got gigi now.   
_ [Seen: 11:15] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Liam   
Jesus Niall youve taken louiss place for most dramatic!! your an idiot call me now i love you xxx   
_ [Seen: 11:17] _

  
  


**BBC Radio One Radio:** So, Zayn - you’ve been getting up to a lot lately!   
**Zayn:** [Laughs] Yeah, it’s, like… It’s mad.   
**BBCR1:** I saw your new video. Very raunchy!    
**Z:** [Laughing again] Yeah. I mean, like. I wanted to take it really out of the box with, you know, what people have seen from me before. I don’t want anything to be, like, expected.    
**BBCR1:** It definitely wasn’t. I think a lot of the population are still recovering from the scenes with you and Gigi Hadid!   
**Z:** [He coughs] Yeah, ha! I mean, like, Gigi’s been a really good mate to me this past year. Um, I mean, it wasn’t [he coughs] it wasn’t, um, easy, leaving the boys, like. So, yeah, it was nice to have her support.    
**BBCR1:** Is it true that you’re dating her?   
**Z:** Er, [incoherent mumbling] uh. No, like. She’s just a friend.    
**BBCR1:** Oh, wow, I wish I had a friend like that.   
**Z:** [Snorting] Ha! I can imagine. No, but, it was definitely just for the video, like. I’m, um, I’m still a little bit hung up on my ex.   
**BBCR1:** An ex? I haven’t heard anything about this.    
**Z:** Well, like, we were keeping it a secret, y’know. It’s hard, when, um, when you’re constantly in the spotlight like I am. But, uh, we were together for a long time, like. I loved them a lot.    
**BBCR1:** Is that why things ended with the two of you?   
**Z:** Well, it was more an implosion of everything, really. Most of the album is actually about them. I guess you could call it a breakup album. I mean, er. I call it a break up album…

\- Excerpt from write up of, “ _ Zayn Malik on The Radio One Breakfast Show _ ” 18/02/16

  
  


**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**Subject:** Regrets, you have a few.   
Hello Niall,    
Louis called me, yelling about break ups, and Liam called me after, yelling about how you’ve been sending him emo texts. Well, Liam didn’t yell, because he’s Liam. Liam called me and gave me a disappointed lecture on how stupid you and Zayn are being.    
How stupid do you feel, Niall?

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few.   
Forgive me for thinking that he might have a new gf !! It’s not like I could blame him if he did. It’s been almost a yr. .

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horranniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horranniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (2)   
Yes, and you dated him for three years, and loved him for five. I think you’re entitled to your emotions, Niall. Especially if he’s telling the world that he’s writing break up albums about you. 

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (3)   
i don’t know what you’re talking about. if it’s a zayn interview, I don’t know anything .. I don’t watch them.

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (4)   
Stop trying to lie to me, Niall. I know you. Where are you at the minute? 

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (5)   
London. was in Ire for a bit but ma got sick of me … and da.. . think willie’s gettin sick of me now, too. s’ stupid. just. i ddin’t get a chance to properly mope until now, y’know? we were so busy before… now all i’m doing is goin from one place to the next and flopping on someone elses sofa. 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (6)   
Flopping on someone else’s sofa? I booked you a flight to LA on Monday. You and me are going to have a good time, innit Nialler?    
Come on, you might miss Zayn, but I miss  _ you _ . X

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Regrets, you have a few. (7)   
you’re a sap. see you then, lad xx

  
  


**Harry Styles.** _ @Harry_Styles _ _   
_ “It just wasn’t as pathetic to do if I was drunk.”   
23/02/16, 12:14 PM

**Harry Styles.** _ @Harry_Styles _ _   
_ “Don’t tweet that! People will think I have issues.”   
23/02/16, 12:15 PM

**Harry Styles.** _ @Harry_Styles _ _   
_ He does.   
23/02/16, 12:15 PM

  
  


**PAPARAZZO:** Gigi, how is Zayn Malik as a boyfriend?    
**GIGI HADID:** Boyfriend? I thought we cleared that up? I don’t know what he’s like as a boyfriend! We never dated, he’s far too caught up in his own issues! [laughs] Zayn is more a brother to me. He is one of my favourite people, though!

\- Excerpt of write up from, “ _ Gigi Hadid Papped in New York _ ” 24/02/16   
   <http://youtube.com/watch?v=hq463pon>

  
  


**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Harry   
You two should talk.   
_ [Seen: 18:17] _

**To:** Harry   
**From:** Zayn   
so should we   
_ [Seen: 18:18] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Harry   
I know, I’m just being childish for a while. Give me more time. x   
_ [Seen: 18:34] _

  
  


**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ i miss you too   
25/02/16, 00:00 AM

  
  


**zayn** started following  **niallhoran** .  _ 12m _

  
  


**Worldwide Trends:** **  
** #ziallisreal   
#ZaynAndNiall   
#HeFollowedHimBack   
#ReplaceSongNamesWithBanana   
ARIANA IS MY EVERYTHING   
SEU DENTE É FALSO   
We love you niall and zayn   
Come to Brazil!   
Martial

  
  


**From:** Niall   
**To:** Louis   
I know yr upset w me… but pls talk 2 me louis   
_ [Seen: 13:43] _

**From:** Louis   
**To:** Niall   
I don’t know what you want me to say    
_ [Seen: 13:45] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Louis   
c’mon lou. just tell me what YOU want to say    
_ [Seen: 13:46] _

**From:** Louis   
**To:** Niall    
okay. i’m upset that you’re talking to him again, and i hate that he hurt you. and i hate that i hurt him, and i hate that he had to leave in the first place   
_ [Seen: 13:46] _

**From:** Louis   
**To:** Niall   
and i hate that this whole situation is making us act like we’re sixteen again !   
_ [Seen: 13:46] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Louis   
y think i don’t agree w all that stuff ?? i can’t believe m talkin to him now !   
_ [Seen: 13:47] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Louis   
not that we’re even proprly talkin…    
_ [Seen: 13:47] _

**From:** Niall    
**To:** Louis   
i dont think some drunk texts n an instagram follow count as proper conversation, yknow ?   
_ [Seen: 13:47] _

**From:** Louis   
**To:** Niall   
I just don’t want you upset, Niall. I love you ! xx []   
_ [Seen: 13:49] _

**From:** Niall   
**To:** Louis   
i love y too xx   
_ [Seen: 13:50] _

  
  


**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ got some big news coming up?! aha! []   
26/02/16, 10:00 AM

**Gigi Hadid** Retweeted    
**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ got some big news coming up?! aha! []   
26/02/16, 10:00 AM

**Gigi Hadid** _ @GiGiHadid _ _   
_ @zaynmalik I’m soo proud of you! :)    
26/02/16, 10:13 AM

  
  


**Zayn** **  
** _ 26 February at 12:30 _   
Here we go…  [ http://youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk)

**Jane Smith** ,  **Twm Phillips** ,  **Siobhann McClenaghan** and  **101,342 others** like this.    
**10,749** shares

  
  


**“ZAYN, ‘I’M QUEER’ IN EMOTIONAL VIDEO TO FANS”** **  
** **-** _ Sugarscape _ 26 February, 2016 @12:59 PM

**“EX ONE DIRECTION MEMBER ZAYN MALIK COMES OUT TO THE WORLD VIA EMOTIONAL YOUTUBE VIDEO”** **  
** \-  _ Daily Mail _ 13:43, 26 February 2016

**“ZAYN MALIK POSTS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE TO INFORM THE WORLD THAT HE’S, ‘QUEER’”** **  
** \-  _ The Guardian  _ 13:14, 26 Feb 2016

  
  


**Worldwide Trends:** **  
** #WeSupportYouZayn   
#WeLoveZayn   
#TeQueremos   
#1DTweetZayn   
Zayn Malik   
LGBT+   
Zayn   
One Direction   
Buttermilk Pancakes

  
  


**Harry Styles.** _ @Harry_Styles _ _   
_ @zaynmalik Well done, glad you can finally be yourself. All the love x   
26/02/16, 15:39 PM

**Liam Payne** _ @Real_Liam_Payne _ _   
_ congrats to my broo @zaynmalik i love you lots!!! [] xx   
26/02/16, 13:57 PM

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ Well done lad !! @zaynmalik [][] #bus1   
26/02/16, 16:21 PM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles thank you guys aha !!! [] love you xx   
26/02/16, 17:19 PM

  
  


**To:** Gigi   
**From:** Zayn   
he hasn’t tweeted me    
_ [Sent: 06:34] _

**To:** Gigi   
**From:** Zayn   
do you think he hates me??   
_ [Seen: 08:14] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Gigi   
Did you get any sleep last night? x :(    
_ [Seen: 12:12] _

**To:** Gigi    
**From:** Zayn   
fell asleep from 7am to there now…. xx he still hasn’t said anything    
_ [Seen: 12:13] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Gigi   
Want to do something today? Take your mind off things? xxx   
_ [Seen: 12:15] _

**To:** Gigi   
**From:** Zayn   
aha… yes. i want to do nothing xx   
_ [Seen: 12:15] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Gigi   
Pajama day? x   
_ [Seen: 12:16] _

**To:** Gigi   
**From:** Zayn   
yes!! thank you xx   
_ [Seen: 12:16] _

  
  


**KISSFM:** So you’ve taken a big step in sharing your story with the world.    
**ZAYN:** Yeah, uh. I mean, it’s nice - just, like, to let it all out. I think it’s, like, important, you know? I mean, I like girls, but I like boys too. I want all the other kids out there, growing up to know that, y’know, they’re okay. It’s okay.    
**KISSFM:** Was this something you felt like you couldn’t talk about when you were in the band?    
**ZAYN:** I mean, to a certain extent, yeah. Also, I mean, when I started in One Direction, I was, um. I was so young. So it was fear, as well. I made a lot of bad decisions, I guess.    
**KISSFM:** All the boys seemed very supportive on twitter, though! Well, almost all the boys…   
**ZAYN:** Uh. I mean, like. They all knew, anyway. I might not have told, y’know, the world - but, eh, the boys knew. So did all my family and stuff. It’s never been a secret to my close friends. I just, like, figured that it shouldn’t be a secret to the rest of the world, now.    
**KISSFM:** And the response has been good?   
**ZAYN:** Yeah, mostly! My fans have been incredible. So have my family, and, yeah. Like you said, the boys. Uh, most of the boys, they’ve all been lovely. It’s good, yeah. It’s good. Only waiting to hear from a couple of people, you know? [Coughs]

\- Excerpt of write up from, “ _Zayn Malik Talks to Kiss FM_ ” 28/02/16

  
  


**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
sorry i havent tweeted you   
_ [Seen: 20:24] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i don’t know what to say   
_ [Seen: 20:24] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall    
i’m proud of y tho. really…    
_ [Seen: 20:54] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
m happy you get to be who y really are… i guess i was just a little jealous…    
_ [Seen: 20:58] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i still love you   
_ [Seen: 21:24] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall    
shit. i need 2 stop doing this   
_ [Seen: 21:43] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
probably   
_ [Seen: 22:07] _

  
  


**Liam Payne** _ @Real_Liam_Payne _ _   
_ Missing the boys!!! @Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles   
01/03/16, 10:19 PM

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ @Real_Liam_Payne come to LA !!!!   
01/03/16, 10:23 PM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne Youre here louis? why didn’t you message me or Haz?   
01/03/16, 11:13 PM

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ Lads holiday !!! I can feel it happening @Real_Liam_Payne @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles [][][]   
01/03/16, 11:18 PM 

  
  


05 February, 2016 @ 1:29 PM **  
** **“ONE DIRECTION STILL LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE LOVE THEM!”**

It’s finally happened, what we’ve all been waiting for! One Direction were reunited yesterday, all seen papped together in LA for the first time in, well, forever! The boys were looking particularly good as they stopped to take fan pictures outside a LA club.    
Now all we need is for them to start talking to Zayn Malik again, and we can all die happy!

\- Excerpt from _Sugarscape_

  
  


**Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
**Subject:** Sorry   
You know me, and you know that I don’t really want to do this, but I think it’s a long time coming. I’m sorry about the tweets to you and I’m sorry that I changed my number and that i had to get this email off harry.   
I’m sorry that we were both such pricks about this but lad you need to talk to niall, yeah ? I’ve been hanging out with him and he’s still properly messed up over you. It’s been a year, zayn !

**Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
To:  **Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Sorry   
Im sorry too. i mean, it wasnt the best thing to send you that tweet, it was really fucking low… mum gave me a proper load of shite for it lou. im really sorry - i was just upset.    
also, makes sense its been a year. it’s been a year for me, too. i’m still not that okay with it all. we were together a long time. it’s weird trying to figure myself out without you all there.

**Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
**RE** : Sorry (2)   
you’ve always known yourself zayn !! You didn’t need to lose us all to do that. Why don’t you just call him or something ?

**Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
**Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Sorry (3)   
you know that wasn’t why i left, louis. I wasn’t trying to ‘lose’ you

**Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
**RE:** Sorry (4)   
I know… I’m sorry, just being a bit of a twat ! I missed you a lot. Bus 1 for life, yeah ? Call your ex !!

**Zayn** < [ zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com ](mailto:zayn@turnfirstmmnt.com) >   
To:  **Louis Tomlinson** < [ louis@onedirection.com ](mailto:louis@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Sorry (5)   
bus one for life xx and i’ll try 

  
  


**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ Miss you bro @Louis_Tomlinson   
07/03/16, 17:28 PM 

**Louis Tomlinson** retweeted   
**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ Miss you bro @Louis_Tomlinson   
07/03/16, 17:28 PM 

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ yess @zaynmalik !!! need to get bus 1 together again soon lad i miss you too   
07/03/16, 17:34 PM 

  
  


**To:** Louis   
**From:** Niall   
nice to see that some ppl have it sorted…    
_ [Seen: 18:02] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Louis   
honestly i only started speaking to him because you’ve been so grumpy lately !! [][][] where are you at the minute, anyway ? harry just came back without you. you out with liam ?   
_ [Seen: 18:03] _

**To:** Louis   
**From:** Niall   
no… m out w other friends. i do have those, y know…    
_ [Seen: 18:05] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Louis   
i’m shocked and offended !!! [][]   
_ [Seen: 18:10] _

**To:** Niall    
**From:** Louis   
seriously tho stop being such a moron and TALK TO ZAYN !!!   
_ [Seen: 18:10] _

  
  


**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ Proud of @zaynmalik for coming out!! Well done!! xxx   
10/03/16, 04:56 AM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ Go to sleep @NiallOfficial!! []   
10/03/16, 06:22 AM

  
  


**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
You sorting yourself out then?   
_ [Seen: 15:13] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i called my da n had a bit of a cry to him…    
_ [Seen: 15:16] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
he told me 2 wise up and stop drinking so much   
_ [Seen: 15:16] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
solid advice from a sensible man. tell him i say hello.   
_ [Seen: 15:17] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i am proud of y... i listen to all yr interviews    
_ [Seen: 15:18] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i wish everyone could know how proud i am of y   
_ [Seen: 15:18] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
Niall…    
_ [Seen: 15:19] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i know… we broke up for a reason…    
_ [Seen: 15:21] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
I’m sorry x   
_ [Seen: 15:27] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
So am i    
_ [Seen: 15:28] _

  
  


**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ Lazy day in… Nursing my head, ha!   
13/03/16, 12:09 PM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ @NiallOfficial aha ! :) thought ur dad told you to stop drinking so much?   
13/03/16, 12:14 PM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ @zaynmalik And i thought Trisha told you if you’re not going to say anything nice don’t say anything at all    
13/03/16, 12:15 PM 

  
  


**GRAHAM NORTON:** Now, you’ve said before that this is a break up album, Zayn. Is the person you broke up with someone that’s still in your life at all?    
**ZAYN:** Um, yeah. Like - we’ve been talking a little. Texting, like. But, eh, I haven’t seen them in person since we officially called it a day. I, um. I miss him a lot.   
**GN:** Him?    
**Z:** Oh. Um. Oh my god, I, er. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m. Can I swear on this, on telly, like? Because, I really need to swear right now.   
**GN:** Go ahead.   
**Z:** Fuck. Uh, shit. That was a massive mistake. Not, like. I mean. Not because they’re a guy, obviously, like, I’m cool with that. I mean, I’m out. Just, um, I wanted to keep their identity as hidden as possible. It’s. It’s not fair on them.

\- Excerpt of write up from, “ _ Zayn Malik on the Graham Norton Show _ ”  19/03/16

  
  


**Worldwide Trends:** **  
** #ZaynOnGrahamNorton   
#ZaynsQueerAlbum   
#ZaynMalikMysteryMan   
#WhoIsHe   
#PreOrderMindofMineOniTunes   
Zayn’s Boyfriend   
Mind of Mine   
Zayn Malik   
Graham Norton Show

  
  


**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ id really appreciate u guys not trying to find my ex []   
20/03/16, 09:58 AM 

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ they deserve privacy and i know you guys will respect that! xx   
20/03/16, 09:59 AM 

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik  _ _   
_ thank you again for all your support though aha! you guys really are the best [][]   
20/03/16, 09:59 AM 

  
  


**To:** Niall    
**From:** Zayn   
I’m sorry    
_ [Seen: 00:24] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
dont b ! they don’t kno its me yet… y didnt mean to xx   
_ [Seen: 00:25] _

**To:** Zayn    
**From:** Niall    
mayb it’ll be a gd thing… like, ill be coming out without actually having 2 be brave. ha…xx   
_ [Seen: 00:25] _

**To:** Niall    
**From:** Zayn    
you’re one of the bravest people i know x    
_ [Seen: 00:27] _

  
  


“ **ZAYN’S NEW ALBUM GOES STRAIGHT TO NUMBER ONE IN FORTY THREE COUNTRIES”** **  
** **-** _ Billboard _ 25/03/16

**“MIND OF MINE BY ZAYN MALIK IS THE FASTEST SELLING ALBUM OF 2016”** **  
** \-  _ Rolling Stone  _ 25/03/16

**“FANS CLAIMING ZAYN’S, ‘MIND OF MINE’ TO BE ONE OF THE BEST EXPLORATIONS OF SELF IN A DECADE”** **  
** **-** _ Buzzfeed  _ 25/03/16

**“MIND OF MINE; THE WORLD’S FASTEST SELLING QUEER ALBUM?”** **  
** \-  _ Times Magazine  _ 25/03/16

  
  


**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**Subject:** Important   
Haz   
I think i’m going to come out. properly… whole nine yards. its about time that i told people who th real me is. i feel like nows a good a time as any. especially with zayn already being out. it’s just. it makes sense to do it now, yeah… ? 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Important   
If you do, I’ll support you all the way. I’m proud of you, Niall, I’ll be proud of you no matter what. Is there anything that I can do? xx

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Important (2)   
Not really. I just wanted y to know… I’m going to tell lou and liam as well… ive already told my mum and dad. but i wanted you to be the first of the boys to know 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Important (3)   
Thank you. Xx

  
  


**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ I love you guys a lot… best fans in the world… It’s why I need to be fully honest with you   
28/03/16, 07:14 AM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ I’m gonna be on @TheEllenShow this Fri!! Alone...    
28/03/16, 07:14 AM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial  _ _   
_ That’s the 1st of April!! Save the date…There’s going to be some big announcments   
28/03/16, 07:14 AM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial  _ _   
_ @larry__lyf no!! not about the band. this is entirely to do with me x    
28/03/16, 07:23 AM 

  
  


**“** **_One Direction finally coming to an end? Niall Horan making a solo appearance on The Ellen Show scheduled for the 1st April._ ** **”** **  
** By JOHN CREW for THE SUN ONLINE   
**Published:** 12:27, 29 March 2016

Niall Horan has always been pretty low on the radar of most people when it comes to One Direction, but it seems like all this is about to change. This morning, the 22 year old Irish singer tweeted, “I’m gonna be on @TheEllenShow this Fri!! Alone…” Could it be that he’s about to be the second member of One Direction to leave in two years?    
The band are currently on a hiatus, taking a what they claim is a, “well deserved break” - but with the latest tweets from Horan, it seems that it could be a lot more than that.    
Fans have taken to twitter expressing their deep anger and concern over a band that appear to be rapidly falling apart. 

  
  


**Worldwide Trends:** **  
** #WeLoveYouNiall   
#SoloNiallRise   
#NiallHoranfeatZayn   
#TheEllenShow   
Niall Horan   
One Direction   
Zayn   
Solo Niall   
Ellen

 

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
?   
_ [Seen: 01:32] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
sorting myself out… like i said x    
_ [Seen: 01:46] _

 

 

**ELLEN:** When you asked me to schedule this interview, Niall, I was quite surprised.    
**NIALL HORAN:** Ha! Yeah, I can imagine you would be. I wasn’t exactly planning on making any appearances, this whole break.   
**E:** You were going to fade into obscurity?   
**NH:** That was the plan initially, yeah. I mean, I have done that a little. Was floating around a few places - met up with a lot of mates, drank a lot of beer, slept in a lot. I’ve been keeping it relatively low-key.    
**E:** Until now.    
**NH:** [Laughing] Until now, yeah! I mean, this is just something that I had to do, and, um, it seemed like now would be a good a time as any.    
**E:** You’re not going solo, are you?  I mean, I’ve heard from my sources that you’re the biggest One Direction fan there is.    
**NH:** No! No. [Grinning] I’m definitely not going solo. You’ll have to pry this band away from me, ha! [Laughing] The rest of the lads are always laughing at me for how much I care about One Direction.    
**E:** [Smiling] If you’re not going solo, then what?   
**NH:** Um. Uh. I [voice breaking, looking down, embarrassed.] Shit, sorry. [laughing] This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Guess I know why Zayn cried, now.   
**E:** [Leaning forwards in her seat] Do you have something to tell us, Niall?    
**NH:** Yeah. Yeah, I do. [nodding] Uh. I just wanted to let everyone know, that, um, I’ve been identifying as bisexual since I was fourteen, and, I just thought it was about time that I - [he chokes up a little, presses his head into his hands] That I, was, um, brave.

\- Excerpt of write up of, “ _ Niall Horan on The Ellen Show _ ” 01/04/16

  
  


**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ What a year !!! So proud of you @NiallOfficial !! Well done lad [][][]   
02/04/16, 00:23 AM 

**Liam Payne** _ @Real_Liam_Payne _ _   
_ @NiallOfficial i love you sooo much brother [][] well done im so proud of you see you soon xxx   
02/04/16, 08:09 AM 

**Harry Styles** _ @Harry_Styles _ _   
_ Big love to one of my favourite people in the world, @NiallOfficial. I knew you had it in you. Xx   
02/04/16, 07:31 AM 

**One Direction** _ @onedirection _ _   
_ #LoveIsLove #BisexualPride   
02/04/16, 09:19 AM 

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ congratulations @NiallOfficial!!!! [][][] i told you that you were brave, ha ! :) xx   
02/04/16, 14:45 PM 

  
  


**To:** Niall   
**From:** Liam    
are you going to talk to zayn properly now you’re both out this is starting to become ridiculous xxx   
_ [Seen: 16:26] _

**To:** Liam    
**From:** Niall    
it’s not that simple li x   
_ [Seen: 16:31] _

**To:** Niall    
**From:** Liam    
don’t be stupid of course it is? :( you two were so happy together, i just want to see you both happy again that’s all xxxxx   
_ [Seen: 16:32] _

  
  


**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
we really need t meet up…. in the flesh. and talk. liam, harry and louis have been sending me increasingly angry text/emails… x   
_ [Seen: 19:57] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
yes we do. i’m in london at the minute? x   
_ [Seen: 19:59] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
i’m still in america but will be back in london on tues? x   
_ [Seen: 20:03] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
friday good for you? x   
_ [Seen: 20:03] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
yes… y can come over… ill clear willie out for th night. and cook. x    
_ [Seen: 20:04] _

  
  


**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**Subject:** Will you all leave me alone now?   
He’s coming over on Friday

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com   
](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) **RE:** Will you all leave me alone now?   
Finally! I hope you two get sorted. Let us know how it goes. Gems and mum wish you luck and love, too. Xx

**Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Will you all leave me alone now? (2)   
I can’t believe that you’ve got your mother involved in this. 

**Harry Styles** < [ hairy_styles@onedirection.com ](mailto:hairy_styles@onedirection.com) >   
To:  **Niall Horan** < [ horanniall.93@onedirection.com ](mailto:horanniall.93@onedirection.com) >   
**RE:** Will you all leave me alone now? (3)   
The Styles’ are very invested in your emotional well being, Niall. Don’t get so grumpy about it! X

  
  


**Niall Horan** _@NiallOfficial_ _  
_Cooking with Nialler![ https://www.instagram.com/p/xmx0EGsyEg](https://www.instagram.com/p/xmx0EGsyEg)   
08/04/16, 18:28 PM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ havent had a proper meal in months?! []    
08/04/16, 18:28 PM 

  
  


**zayn** posted on Instagram.   
“@niallhoran better than I remembered”  _ 12h _

**louist91** ,  **fakeliampayne** and  **harrystyles** like  **zayn** ’s photo.  _ 8h _

  
  


“ **NIALL HORAN AND ZAYN MALIK SEEN OUT AND ABOUT TOGETHER IN LONDON”**   
\-  _ E! News _ 16/04/16

“ **COULD ‘ZIALL’ REALLY BE HAPPENING? PHOTOS OF NIALL HORAN AND ZAYN MALIK OUT AND ABOUT TOGETHER IN LONDON IMPLY SO!”** **  
** \-  _ Okay Magazine _ 16/04/16

**“ZAYN MALIK AND NIALL HORAN LOOKING LOVED UP TOGETHER IN LONDON!”** **  
** \-  _ Heat Magazine _ 16/04/16

  
  


**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ it’s good to see people happy again !! []   
02/05/16, 21:32 PM 

**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ even if being a third wheel is pretty rubbish ..!   
02/05/16, 21:32 PM

**Niall Horan** and  **zayn** retweeted    
**Louis Tomlinson** _ @Louis_Tomlinson _ _   
_ even if being a third wheel is pretty rubbish ..!   
02/05/16, 21:32 PM

  
  


**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
if youre still coming over then please bring me some chocolate! caroline ate all mine earlier :( [] xx   
_ [Seen: 19:44] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
also i love you and i’m happy we worked it out [][] xxx   
_ [Seen: 19:44] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
y dont have to tell me every day… i am too… i know… xxxx   
_ [Seen: 19:46] _

**To:** Niall   
**From:** Zayn   
you screenshot every sappy text i send you! xxxxx   
_ [Seen: 19:47] _

**To:** Zayn   
**From:** Niall   
Shhh…! i’ll be there soon xxxxxx   
_ [Seen: 19:53] _

  
  


**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial  _ _   
_ for all the people tweeting me about how you’re jealous of my relationship with @zaynmalik i’d just like to say…   
07/05/16, 00:51 AM

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ you shouldn’t be   
07/05/16, 00:51 AM

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ he’s not that great… The only reason i’m awake right now is because he stole all the covers!!   
07/05/16, 00:52 AM

**zayn** _ @zaynmalik _ _   
_ :( @NiallOfficial you love me really ! xx    
07/05/16, 00:56 AM 

**Niall Horan** _ @NiallOfficial _ _   
_ @zaynmalik I know… I really do xxx   
07/05/16, 00:56 AM

**Gigi Hadid**   _@GiGiHadid  
_ @NiallOfficial @zaynmalik both of you stop being gross publicly on Twitter and GO TO BED!  
07/05/16, 01:04 AM 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fun writing epistolary fics that I figured I'd give it ago - almost a year after my first one. Hopefully this is better than that one, haha!
> 
> If you see "[]" then imagine that that's an emoji. This takes place in an alternate universe where Perrie and Zayn never dated/were engaged - only because I couldn't figure out how to add her to the story as well. Incidentally, I love Little Mix. Buy Get Weird on iTunes. 
> 
> If anyone from One Direction ever reads this; I'm sorry about how I made you type, I love you a lot, peer pressure Niall into releasing a solo album for me. Also, if you're Gigi or Zayn (not technically from One Direction), I think you're really cute together. Please get married and move in down the street from me. 
> 
> Finally, if you hate this and want to fight me, hmu @[niallhiran](http://niallhiran.tumblr.com).


End file.
